


Truth Betold

by DemonicShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicShipper/pseuds/DemonicShipper
Summary: "everything is a lie my hole life is a lie and you expect me to be ok!"secrets are reveled and bonds broken.





	1. Luna Lestrange is strange

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any and all misspelling and incorrect grammar.
> 
> their is Dumbledore, Molly, and Hermione bashing
> 
> i do not own harry potter and never will

Chapter 1: Luna Lestrange is strange

It was a cold raining night, but not everyone was safe and worm at home. In diagon ally a small girl no older than five walked alone tordse Gringotts wizerding bank. The little girl had long wavy platinum blonde hair and a pale pink nightgown. She was covered in bruises and walked with a limp. Apon arriving at her destination she walked up to the teller. ”May I help you?” asked the goblin without looking up from his paperwork. “Yes I need to have a heritage test done, Ragnok sir” apon hearing his name the goblin Ragnok froze. Looking up to see the girl for the first time he asked, “how did you now my name young lady?” With a dreamy look and a innocent smile she replied, “I just do o and my names Luna, Luna Lovegood but I don’t think that’s who I really am so I came here to find out.” Surprised Ragnok stood up and wordlessly lead Luna to a room to perform the heritage test. 

Heritage sheet for Luna Lestrange   
Parents  
Father: Rodolphus Lestrange  
Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange  
Siblings: none  
Illegal blood-adoption: Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood  
Performed by Albus Dumbledore  
Creature inhabitants  
Draconian (maternal)   
Mate  
Geneviève Weasley  
Blocks  
Transfiguration 84%   
Charms 72%   
Potions 98%  
History of Magic 83%   
Defence Against the Dark Arts 90%   
Dark arts 100%   
Astronomy 90%   
Herbology 60%   
Flying 50%   
Arithmancy 92%   
Muggle Studies 74%   
Divination 85%(broken)   
Study of Ancient Runes 80%   
Care of Magical Creatures 100%(broken)   
Alchemy 69%   
Apparition 70%   
Ancient Studies 60%   
Art 40%   
Frog Choir 0%   
Ghoul Studies 70%   
Magical Theory 90%   
Muggle Art 0%   
Music 50%  
Muggle Music 0%  
Orchestra 0%  
Xylomancy 90%(broken)  
Animagus 100%   
Wandless magic 100%   
Wordless magic 100%  
Potions/spells   
Imprio used by and Albus Dumbledore   
Sorting spell: anywhere but Slytherin   
Glamor placed by Albus Dumbledore

“Well it looks like ur assumption was correct little lady. Would you like me to perform a cleansing ritual?” asked Ragnok after reading the results ‘with all these blocks on her core and the physical damage to her person she shouldn’t be alive!’ “yes please. And can I have a copy of this, o and can you keep this just between us.” Luna smiled ‘with all of the blocks removed I will make my dear “father” pay for all he did to me.’

Time Skip

Luna had just finished her first year at Hogwarts and the news of Sirias Blacks exape was still new. “Perfect that means I can finally put my plan in to action but how to do it is the question.” Thanking lune set debating on how to go about it. Her plan revolved around telling her cousin sirias what really happened and with his help telling the others. But how was she going to contact him? In the end she decided on using her Animagus form to find him as she knew he would be near ether Remus Lupin or Harry. It didn’t take long to track down the black dog that was sirias. Luna walked up to sirias being carful not to spoke him. “I now you’re innocent.” Shocked the black dog spun around “who are you and what do you mean you now I’m innocent” At that Luna laughed “it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t remember me after all I was just a baby the last time you saw me and I didn’t have an Animagus back then here this might help” with that luna changed back to normal. Sirias couldn’t believe his eyes there where the black rabbit was stood a girl with wavy black hair and gray eyes “hello cousin, long time no see, do you recognize me now?” sirias changed back to normal and looked at the girl in front of him “l-lu-luna is that really you?” all luna did is smile and the next thing she knew she was being pulled in a dispirit almost crippling grip as Sirias hugged her. “I can’t believe you’re alive. You look like just like your mother.” Sirias cried as he held on to the girl he was unable to save. The two of them set and talked for hours, Luna told him everything she had been up to and of her plan, and sirias told her all about her mom and his days as a marauder. By the time they got done talking the sun was already coming up so they said goodbye and changed back to their Animagus and want their separate ways with the promise that they will meet again.


	2. Charlie Remembers the Dark Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie remembers everything and after running away he meets up with four powerful wizards who help him survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to thank my best friend Becky for editing this chapter for me
> 
> i don't own harry potter nor will i ever

Chapter 2: Charlie Remembers the Dark Light

Arthur was a secret member of Voldemort’s army but was a member of the order so as to gather info. One day he went to a meeting like normal with a kiss goodbye to Lucius and his kids, but when he came home something wasn’t right. Lucius was gone to a meeting and Arthur told bill and Charlie to grab Percy and the baby bag thanking that they were going to the park the two boys hurried along happily as Arthur grabbed the twins Fred and George little do they now they won’t be coming home anytime soon.

A week later, all the children had been obliviated; all except for one. Molly had thought she had them all under her control, but in truth, Charlie was unaffected. He kept acting like he was in order to keep her fooled. One day, a few months later, Arthur had a set of twins. One was named Ronald and the other was not given a name. The other baby was blond; and even with the blood adoption that she had used, he would never be a full redhead. The night they came home, Charlie had hid to listen to Molly and Dumbledore’s conversation, like he always did when he was over.

“What are we going to do about the blonde? We can always fix Ronald but he looks just too much like a Malfoy.” “Calm down Molly, just kill the child and obliviate their memories of him ever existing.” “Oh excellent idea Albus. We can make it look like some Muggleborn was killed by the death eaters.” “Exactly” and with that Charlie had heard more then he wished to. He snuck up stairs to the nursery and grabbed the little blond baby and snuck back down stairs and out the front door. Charlie ran and kept on running until he found an old yet familiar house, it was the house that he oust to visit his aunt Narcissia in. ‘maybe aunt Narcissia still lives here. I’m sure if I tell her what’s going on she’ll help me’ as he thought this Charlie ran inside only to find the house empty.

“A-aunt Narcissia? A-are you h-here?” Charlie called out but he got no response. ‘Maybe she’s out? But everything looks so dusty and uncapped, did she move? Maybe she is helping dad find us?’ all of a sodden Charlie heard a noise from up the stairs. ‘That must be her!’ Charlie excitedly ran up the stairs the best he could with a baby in his arms. At the top he started to look around “Aunt Narcissia, it’s me Charlie….. Hello Aunt Cissia...? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” at that moment Charlie saw a black, cloaked figure, run down the hall.

Scared, Charlie ran and hid in the room that he remembers as his parents’ room when they were here. As soon as the door was closed Charlie set the baby down and locked the door, presiding to pick the baby up again, he sat with his back against the door. ‘Who or what was that? That was too tall and too wide of shoulders to be Aunt Narcissia.’ With this in mind, Charlie looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. “You sure are a quiet baby. I’m surprised you haven’t woken up. Well, I can’t keep calling you baby; so I guess I should give you a name. Hmmm let’s see… how about Draco?”

As if responding to its new name the baby woke up and reached out for Charlie. “Hahaha, I’ll take it that you like that name.” At this the baby started to giggle. “Hehe alright Draco, it is my baby brother Draco.” At that moment as if in sync both Charlie and Draco yawned. “Well today was eventful and something tells me tomorrow will be too. So how about we get some sleep.” With that Charlie got up off the floor and set Draco on the bed, after that he crawled in behind Draco and held his brother close. “Night Draco. I love you.” With that they both fell asleep.

An hour after the boys fell asleep the door slowly creeped open and two black cloaked figures stepped into the room. “Is this the boy you were talking about?” “Yes he was calling out for his aunt, Narcissia, I think. Anyway, he said his name was Charlie.” “Well you must be pretty brave Charlie, and a really good brother. So what are we going to do? Obviously, the one he was looking for isn’t here and we can’t leave.” “Well, we have to tell the others; and we should try to make it easier on him. Like we could provide him with what he needs.” “We’ll have to.   
The kid isn’t even eleven. He will need help, even if only a little. Let’s go. We have to tell the others.” “Right.” As they walked out, one of the figures took out their wand and summoned a blanket over the sleeping boys, before leaving and locking the door once again.

The lights of morning shown through the window in the room. Charlie was awaken by a crying baby which was coming from down stairs. Realizing that Draco was not beside him, Charlie ran down the stairs prepared to fight who, or whatever had his brother. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a short haired blond woman feeding a bottle to Draco. The woman stood about 5-foot and wore a long, elegant, yellow and black dress. “Wh-who are y-y-you? And why do you have my brother?” Charlie asked the petite woman. As she looked up at the boy and smiled. “Oh hello. You must be Charlie. Godric told us about you. I am afraid your aunt moved out three months ago. Oh and sorry for scaring you. I heard your brother up stairs crying, so I decided to feed him so that you could sleep. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Helga.” The woman, now known as Helga, seemed to have a kind, loving, air around her. Charlie didn’t know why, but he felt like he could trust her. “Okay. Thank you for taking care of Draco for me.” Charlie said smiling back at the kind woman. Just then, three more people entered the room. “Good to see our little visitor is awake.” A man with red hair said with a big, childish grin. The man stood about 6’6”, and wore a simple red and gold outfit. The man next to him had long platinum blond hair. He stood about 5’9”, and wore a fancy, green and silver outfit. The final person, was another woman with wavy black hair. She stood at 5’5”, and wore a regal looking blue dress. “Really, Godric? Wipe that look off your face. You are acting more childish than Charlie is.” The blond man says to Godric. “How do you now my name and who are you?” Charlie asks the four adults. “Ignore them. To answer your questions, we know your name because Godric herd you calling for your aunt last night. And as for who we are, the idiotic redhead is Godric Gryffindor, the blond is his mate Salazar Slytherin, I am sure Helga has already introduced herself, and I am Rowena, Rowena Ravenclaw.” With wide eyes the boy asked in shock and excitement. “You mean, as in the founders of Hogwarts?” Helga giggled before responding, “the very same.” “SWEET! THAT IS SO COOL! My name is Charlie Weasley-Malfoy. I’m here because my mother is being controlled by an evil meany and a mean woman, and all of my other brothers had their memories erased. Now they all think our mother is actually our father; and that the mean woman controlling them is our real mother; but it didn’t work on me for some reason. And the mean woman and the Meany where going to kill Draco because he looks like our daddy. So I took him and ran. I was hoping to find aunt Cissia and my daddy but instead I found you guys.” The four stood there shocked at what they had heard and at that moment, they knew they had to help any way that they could.

[Time skip]

It was a cold December day and Charlie missed his mom and brothers. He had seen the daily profit and new they were looking for him. They had said that a death eater had taken him, but that wasn’t true. In truth, he was at his aunt’s old house with his four new friends and his brother; but that didn’t help how lonely he felt. “What’s wrong Charlie?” Helga asked. She was the one that took care of him and Draco, and was really nice, but she wasn’t his mother. “I miss my mommy and my brothers.” Charlie said. It would be Christmas soon and it would be the first Christmas without his father there, and if he didn’t go back he would be all alone since Draco was too young to celebrate it. “I want to go home, but I can’t abandon Draco. What should I do?” he asked to no one in particular. “your father is still around. You could always go and either stay with him or you could give Draco to him, since he looks just like him.” Godric Suggested. “That’s it! I will write a note and pin it to Draco’s blanky and drop him off at my father’s house. But I can’t write. Rowena could you write it for me?” “Of course Charlie, all though we will miss you.” “I’ll miss you guys too, but don’t worry I will come and visit whenever I get the chance.”


	3. A Fathers Love, A Sons Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius finds Draco on his doorstep late December.  
> years later and Lucius is no closer to finding out who left Draco on his doorstep, add in the fact that Draco is having strange and very fumilur dreams. is this as strange as it gets or is it just the beginning? we will see

A Fathers Love, A Sons Protection

The snow falls on a cold December night. There was a group of people sitting in an office discussing the departure of one of their own.  
“I still find it hard to believe he would do this.” A man with short black hair stated; his glasses framing his blue eyes. The man held two infants in his arms as he sat next to a man with short dark hair and red piercing eyes.

A man with straight shoulder length hair that resembles black silk stood before the group; “For once, I agree with Potter. It appears that all the history of you and Arthur has been erased; so that everyone thinks he has been with Molly since graduation” he proclaimed.

“Yes but why would they target Arthur? There was no evidence as to where he really stood” a women said. She had long, wavy black hair and a matching gaze.

“Yes but his family was more prone to the ‘light’ side, so they would pick up on even the slightest hints; and he is a vampire. So they could have been trying to block his inheritance and figured it out that way.” The other woman in the room stated as she moved her long straight blonde hair away from her black eyes.  
Just then the doorbell rang, alerting the group to an unexpected guest. “Were you expecting someone Lucius?” The man with red eyes asked.

“No Tom, I was not.”

With that Lucius stood from his spot behind the desk, and headed to the door. With their wands at the ready, Lucius and Tom were prepared for who, or whatever, stood on the other side. When they opened the door, they were surprised to see a baby on the doorstep; bundled up in a familiar looking blanket, crying from the cold.  
“Who would leave a baby out in this cold? Come on little one, let’s get inside.” Lucius said picking the baby up and going back to the others. All the while, none of them saw the young red head hiding in the bush. “Take care of him daddy. I hope to be home soon.”

~time skip~

Lucius sat in his office reading a note from years ago. “There has to be some clue here...” Scratching his head, Lucius was at a loss. He has been trying to decipher the note for a while now, but was having no luck. He had obtained this note years ago. The day Draco came into his life; he would never forget the sight of that lush, soft blanket swaddling the baby boy; with the note pinning the blanket shut, it read:

“Dear Lucius,

I cannot tell you who I am, for that could endanger my family; but I attached this note to be given to Draco, for I know he will be safe with you. Draco is your son and a lot of people were out to hurt him, but I was able save him. I have been hiding with him in a secret location; one that can only found by those who are close to you. For they would be the only ones to think of where to look. But I need to go home now. I can’t keep him with me, so I shall leave Draco in your care. He is safe with you; this I know. But he isn’t and wouldn’t be safe with me, so I shall go home and be your secret eyes; and do all that I can to stay hidden for all of our safety. I hope to see you soon, but only time and distance can tell how long that might take, but none the less, I shall stay in touch through these notes. Here’s to high hopes and to our safety.

Take care Lucius.”

Sincerely,

(Your Secret Informant)  
~~~~  
With that, I was left uncertain about what I was discovering about the world around me, and the mysterious “informant”. No matter what he tried, he could not see past the writer’s words. What did he mean ‘those around him’? Just who do I ask to try and find this mysterious person? I have asked many, to almost everyone, that I know and could trust with this note, but no one knew anything helpful.  
“Hey dad, what are you doing? Is there anything I can do to help?” Draco called out from the doorway.  
“Draco, what are you doing up? You go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, you should be in bed.” Lucius told his son.  
“Sorry dad, but I can’t sleep. I keep having these really weird dreams.” Draco responded to his father.  
“Hmm, well come on in and take a seat. Why don’t you tell me about these dreams?” Lucius stood from his desk and moved over to the couch and beckoned Draco to sit next to him.  
“Well, it starts in a big house and there is five people in the room. Two women and two men; as well as a little boy. It always looks like the boy is holding a bundle of sorts. The house looks a lot like mom’s old house; and they all know my name somehow. I have no idea who these people are or what it all means, but it really freaks me out and makes it hard for me to sleep.” Draco curled up to his father’s side as he continues to retell and explain his dreams.  
“Well, I can see why that would be unsettling. Could you make out any details of what the people in the room looked like?” Lucius asked hoping to find anyway to ease his son’s worries.

“A little. I know one of the girls had short, shoulder-length hair and was kind of small. The other woman had long, wavy hair that flowed to her mid back; the tallest man had messy shoulder-length hair and the other man had long hair that fell to his waist. From what I could tell, the boy had short messy hair but that’s about it.” *yawn* “It all confuses me. Do you have any ideas?”  
“No I don’t, but I will see what I can do to figure it out.” Looking over at his son, Lucius saw that his son had fallen asleep. “Sleep well Draco.” With that, Lucius let go of his thoughts and allowed sleep to take over him.  
Not even an hour after the two Malfoys fell asleep, a red headed man climbed quietly in through the window. “Well, isn’t that cute.” The smile on the red head faded as he was reminded of what he had lost. “At least you’re safe my little brother. We will be a family very soon; I promise.” And with that, the red haired man silently placed a note on the desk, in between some of Lucius’s paperwork, and proceeded to leave the same way he came. Eventually, the mysterious informant would be revealed, but tonight was not the night for that. The truth would be discovered soon, but soon is far from a promise


	4. Howling Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus remembers the past and wishes he could go back. he hates being alone but maybe he's not as alone as he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think you for the help I hope you like the chapter and I apologize for the wait. next up is tom and then Ginny.

The moon was full above the forest but only a single howl could be herd. Remus knew he was alone and he hated it. Twelve years ago he had everything now he had nothing. He remembered better days, it was the only thing that kept him going. He remembered playing pranks on Severus with James, Sirius, and Peter. Those were the good old days, the days of light-hearted pranks, jokes and laughs, days were there biggest worries were of failing a class or getting detention. But those days weren't what Remus mist the most. No those days came after. From when James meet Tom and Sirius was cot making out with Severus. And when he mated with Fenri. Those days where the ones he missed the most but then Arthur left and everything went downhill from there.

Flashback

"What! No! no way Arthur would never do that. He loves Lucius and would never take the kids and just up and leave." Remus yelled he and Fenri had just got back from Wales to find out about Arthurs betrayal. "Moony please sit down Piecing can't be good for the baby." Sirius said concerned for his friend. "says the one that's yet to have kids." James joked. James was holding on to Nevel as the poor boy would cry if held by anyone else, Harry, on the other hand, could never sit still and loved to be held by everyone expesualy Sirius. The hyper toddler set happily on Sirius' lap as he played with his toy wand. Remus was six months pregnant, James had his twin boys, and even Peter had a baby girl named lavender. That left Sirius the last to have kids, not that it bothered him. Sirius was happy for his friends but with the war and Arthurs sudden betrayal both he and Severus thought it best to wait. "hey I'm just playing it safe I mean ya I would love to have kids but I can't stand the thought that they could be dragged into this war." Sirius said seriously looking at Harry lovingly.

Flashback end

As the sun began to rise Remus fell to his knees and cried. Sirius was right; they should have waited. Now Sirius is in Azkaban for a crime he never committed, James is dead, Severus is a spy, and Remus had to hide his son and hasn't seen Fenri in years. Thru the tears Remus here's a familiar howl as the last of the moon fades away and the transformation fully subsides. The last thought Remus had as his eyes closed where maybe he wasn't alone after all.  
A tall muscular figure stepped out of the woods to see Remus asleep on the ground chuckling the man him up. "let us go home." The man said as he left with Remus held tightly in his arms.


	5. Cant Sleep with a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom can't sleep and reseves a strange guest

Tom Riddle couldn't sleep alone. A fact only his closest confidants new about; James was always the one to get him to bed, probably why no one was surprised when they got together. Tom and James were always butting heads at the start. James was the only one unafraid to stand up to tom. A fact that tom both loved and hated about James. Ever since James and Lily were murdered tom made it his life mission to find not only his sons but all the kid that was stolen from them.  
"Master Riddle there is a young girl at the door for you." One of Lucius house elves said as they pop in. "o tell them I am on my way, think you." "yes, Master Riddle." With a pop, tom is alone again. Walking the halls of Malfoy manor tom let his mind wander back to when he and James had first met.

Flashback

Walking through the pub was a nightmare and tom once again began to question why he came. Tom had come for Severus and as a way to recruit more witches and wizards to his side. Currently, he was starting to wonder if it was worth it, making his way through the pub towards the door for some fresh air he ran into a drunk man still in his school tie only it was on his head. "hey watch were you going buster. Hey your kinda hot, you got a name stranger? I'm James, James Potter." The drunk man is now known as James slurred. *ug Gryffindor, of course, I'm hot you drunk twat*   
tom thought "its tom, Tom Riddle and I am trying to leave." Tom replied. "what leaving so soon but the party's just getting good. You know I've never seen you before so you cant be one of the graduates. So what are you doing here Tommy?" James asked "one don't call me Tommy. two I was invited by my good friend Severus Snape but seeing as he has mister Blacks tongue down his throat I figured I would head home. And third, how would you know if the party was getting good if you are wasted." Tom stated. "o come on you need to loosen up, here let me by you a drink Tommy." James words slurring as he talked. Before Tom could reply he was whisked away to the bar.  
The rest of the night was a blur with the only thing tom new for sure was that he had sex with the annoying drunk Gryffindor that night. When morning came James was still in his bed both of them naked and littered with hikes.

Flashback end

Tom came back out of his mind at the same time as he reached the door. Tom opened the door to reveal a young girl who appeared to be about twelve years old standing in a black cloak with her head down so he couldn’t see her face. “may I help you?” he asked not letting his guard down, he has learned not to trust anyone even the most innocent ones. “no sir but I think I can help you. I know where all the stolen children and I now that Arthur never betrayed you, he was controlled.” She said head never looking up. “and how do you know this?” Tom ask skeptical yet intrigued. “ I know because Arthur’s my dad.” She said removing her hood to reveal the long red hair. “My name is Genevieve Weasley and I am the daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. But you can call me Ginny.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you r from my other two story's i am working on them my mind just likes to wonder and then this happens. i have had this story partly written but never uploaded it.


End file.
